


Drunk

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you think you can write a Sherlock x reader fic based off the stag night in S3E2? Like the reader isn't drunk but plays the game with them. Sherlock confesses he loves the reader but the reader, but the reader dismisses it. The next day, the reader asks if it was true or he was just drunk, and he says yes! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk

When Sherlock had asked you to accompany him and John at the stag night you were surprised to say at least. Sherlock know you don’t drink, but he explained why he asked. He wanted you to go with them in case something happened. Be the sober and sensible friend. So you had agreed.

Seeing how John and Sherlock act when they have had a tad bit much to drink is amusing, Sherlock in particular. He's normally so collected and cool, but now he’s defiantly not. Limbs flailing about and his speak completely different. His tongue is loose and even more rude than usual.

After two hours Sherlock and John are already out like two lights on the stairs of Baker Street. You hear them murmur to each other when Mrs. Hudson comes in. When she tells them that they have only been out for two hours (you hadn’t bothered), they manage to get themselves up the stairs to do something more.

You can’t help but snort when John suggests playing games. They both give you a glance, but you dismiss them with a wave of your hand. They offer you to play with them, but you decline, having too much fun just watching them.

The girl coming in, asking who of them is Sherlock is seems friendly. She tells about her case and it seems interesting. You can’t help but getting interested and neither can Sherlock. But you probably should have stopped him when he insisted on going to the flat, still very drunk. You thought he could hold his alcohol better.

Escorting Sherlock and John to the police car is not fun. Both men still intoxicated and Sherlock’s mouth smells of sick. Luckily you won’t have to spend the night in the cell with them, as you are completely sober. John falls asleep on your shoulder, while Sherlock rambles in your other ear. Most of the words don’t hang together or form any sentences, but you hear a “I love you” in there. You shrug it off, knowing Sherlock pprobably don't mean it.

The next morning finds Sherlock and John at the police station. You go with Greg to wake them up and giggle at their reaction. You let John and Greg past you, waiting for Sherlock to rise up to his feet. Seeing him struggle, you place a hand at his elbow to steady him.

In the hallways on the way out, you ask him something you have been thinking of since Sherlock said it to you.

“Sherlock, what you said to me last night. Did you mean it?”

“I said a lot of things to you last night; some things are still a little foggy. What are referring to?” Sherlock answers.

“When you said you love me, was that true?” you nervously ask. Sherlock stops and you do too.

“Yes, I do and I thought that was quite obvious to you.”

“No, it wasn’t”, you mumble. “And I love you too, you great goof.”

“I’m a goof?” Sherlock protests.

“Yes, you puked on a crime scene. But you’re my goof.” You say it with a smile, and pull him down for a kiss. Although, it’s a short one, his breath still smells faintly of puke.

“Let’s get you home and cleaned up so I can kiss that pretty mouth some more”, you say and take his hand. He follows you with a small smirk on his face.

“I got a pretty mouth.”

“Yeah, you do and you know it too, so shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
